


Singing

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: Valentine's Day Fluff 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Logan and Virgil get into a contest where they thing cute theater sings to each other the fanfic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Valentine's Day Fluff 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Singing

Virgil was chilling on the couch scrolling through Tumblr. Logan was sitting on one end of the couch with Virgil's head in his lap, absent mindedly running a hand through his hair while reading a book. Out of no where the shorter side had started singing softly, more to himself than anyone else but Logan still heard him. 

"Boy you got me helpless. Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit. I'm helpless. Down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em."

Logan stopped reading and looked blankly into the book, a visible blush on his face. Virgil looked up from his phone and saw his blushing boyfriend. Opportunities to fluster Logan were slim to none so he decided to continue with the song.

"I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a rebel with some rebels on a hot night. Laughing at my sister as she's dazzling the room. You walked in and my heart went boom-"

"Virgil, as much as I love your singing I'm going to have to stop you there. You simply aren't allowed to be cute like that and fluster me without me being able to make a comeback."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Fine then nerd. Shoot."

"I don't even have a-"

"Figure of speech Lo."

"Right. Anyways," Logan cleared his throat. "He thought you were awesome."

Virgil smirked, not a mischievous smirk. More a loving smirk. If those didn't exist before Virgil just birthed them. "He thought I was awesome? My brother?"

"Oh definitely."

"How?"

"Well, he said, there's nothing like your smile. Sorta subtle and perfect, and real. And he said, you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel. And he knew, whenever you get bored you scribble stars on the cuffs of you jeans. And he noticed, that you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines. (That you pretend that you don't steal borrow from Roman.)

If Logan would have cared to look down he would have noticed that Virgil was Michael Mell Hoodie red and hiding his face in his hands.

"But he kept it all inside his head. What he saw he left unsaid. And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you he, couldn't find a way. But he would always say: if I could tell him. Tell him everything I see. If I could tell him how he's everything to me. But we're a million world's apart. And I don't know how I would even start, if I could tell him..."

"MY TURN!!" Virgil interrupted homing Logan wouldn't acknowledge his blush.

"You are the person I want to be with everyday," Virgil bit his lip for both dramatic effect and out of the sheer nervousness at what he was about to do. "And this is something that I've been afraid to say... you're the guy that I'd kinda be into. The guy I am totally into, this feeling is new. Logan, I love you."

Logan smiled lovingly at Virgil, giving up winning at whatever this contest was. "I love you too Virgil."


End file.
